Rocky DeSantos (Psychic-Echo Version)
}|height=260|width=250|position=center}} |label = Mighty Morphin Red (II)'' |label2 = '''Ninja Red |label3 = Zeo Ranger III: Blue |gender = Male |season = Mighty Morphin Zeo Power Rangers: Aether |color = Red, Blue |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Ninja Encounter Zeo Ranger Rescue (3) (Aether) |casts = Steve Cardenas }} Rocky DeSantos (49) was the second Red Mighty Morphin Ranger, and the former Red Ninja Ranger, and the Blue Zeo Ranger. He is the father of Romi DeLuca, Ryland DeSantos , Rafael DeSantos and the husband of Erika DeLuca He is the Co-owner and one of the headmasters of the Balanced Soul Dojo in Angel Grove, and a Science Professor at Angel Grove University. Character History Retired Ranger After his injury, causing him to retire from active Ranger duty shortly before High School Graduation; Rocky continued to pursue his martial arts career during the summer. He began college in Stone Canyon that fall. There he studied to pursue another passion which he found he had, the field of Science and Chemistry. He began working tirelessly on his degree, and his martial arts training. Only a few months later, at the beginning of his freshman fall Semester at Stone Canyon University; Rocky would be joined by his former Teammate and best friend; Adam Park, and the two would eventually open up a Dojo together. In May 0f 2005, Rocky received his Master's Degree in Chemistry and Physical Sciences. He obtained his teaching license and was hired as a Science Professor at Angel Grove University. Marriage In 1999, Rocky met Erika DeLuca in one of his classes. Though he didn't get to speak to her at the time, he began seeing her all around Stone Canyon, and running into her a number of times. Finally, Rocky worked up the nerve to talk to her, approaching her in the hallway once class was over, and asking if she wanted to grab lunch off campus; he was already meeting up with some of the others, and thought she might want to come along. Though slightly hesitant, Erika agreed. They would begin dating shortly afterward; with Erika making the attempt to break off the relationship when she had a vision of Rocky proposing to her. He asked her why she would want to end their relationship when things were going so well between the two of them; to which she admitted she was from another Dimension, and had Psychic Powers and she used to belong to a team of Rangers known as the Esper Rangers; but she had gotten stuck in this dimension, and she had been working with the United Alliance in Stone Canyon. However, this didn't bother Rocky too much, as he admitted to Erika his own past as a Ranger had put him encountering stranger things than other-Dimensional Psychics, and he went ahead with the proposal anyhow. The two married in a private ceremony in 2001. Forever Red Absence On October 5th 2002, Rocky was contacted by Jason Lee Scott, the former Red Ranger about a mission which was being carried out by former Red Rangers, against remnants of King Mondo's machine Empire, who had found Serpentera. Being a former Red Ranger, the invitation to join was extended towards him; and he would have been able to gain a new Red Ranger form created from the Red-Dragon Thunder Power. However, Rocky was hesitant about joining his fellow teammates, as his wife was currently in labor and about to give birth to their children. Despite Erika's instance the Ranger duty was more important; Rocky chose not to go. A few hours later, while the pieces of Serpentera were falling to Earth in a Meteor Shower; Rocky and Erika welcomed a set of twins, (Romi and Ryland ) Esper Research Project When the children were three; they began to display psychic capabilities like their mother. This caught the attention of the head of the Research Division of the Parallel Facility, and requested Erika and Rocky to allow their children to be researched and studied. Though the two were concerned about the research, they agreed; as they were promised their children would be allowed to live as normal of a life as possible. Parallel Facility Destruction On November 22, 2014, Rocky was contacted by his former Ranger teammates telling him he was needed to assist with an Armada invading Earth, and targeting Harwood County some distance away. He was given the power of the Blue Zeo Ranger back. He left his kids in Erika's care before leaving. Upon his return from the battle, he found his sons were left alone, and both Romi and Erika were missing. When he questioned his sons about it, they told him their mother had sensed something wrong happening at the Parallel facility, and told them to stay there. However, Romi, followed her mother. Rocky went to the facility; finding the building in ruins and on fire. He made his way into the facility, but found no sign of his wife. However he did find Romi, among the wreckage and unconscious and severely injured. He dragged her out of the wreckage and got her to the hospital. Shortly after Romi awoke, Rocky was dismayed to find she had disappeared. Her psychic defenses made her difficult to track. A few years later, Rocky would finally receive word about Romi's whereabouts, through his sons, whom had gone out looking for their sister and to find out what happened to the Parallel Facility. They found her in New Orleans, attending college. Much to Rocky's relief, she seemed to be okay. Though after learning the reasons she decided to run away, he decided to respect her decision to isolate herself. Shortly after, Rocky was informed by his friend and former Ranger Teammate Adam Park of the information relayed by the Time Force Organization in the year 3028, about a time-anomaly occurring in Angel Grove involved Romi returning to Angel Grove and becoming one of the Rangers who would soon appear. However the event would not have a favorable outcome for this unknown Ranger team. Power Rangers: Aether Disappearance In 2025, Rocky received a letter from his his friend and former Ranger teammate, Adam Park, whom had been missing for some years. The letter appeared to have information about Adam's whereabouts. Rocky decided to check out the location mentioned. While he was on his way there, he found Tommy, who appeared to have received the same, or similar letter. However, the two soon find the whole thing was a trap, and the two of them are soon ambushed by General Noh; who intended to drain the Zeo Crystal's energies as a way to try to prove his loyalty to Briezora when he returned, as the Zeo Crystal was part of the energy of the Barrier dividing the two realms of the Aether. Zeo Ranger Rescue After the Aether Rangers received word from Trey of Triforia about the location of the missing Zeo Rangers, and the plot to drain the Zeo Crystal to create Powerful Shades from the rangers' souls. The Aether Rangers are joined by former Rangers and Rangers from other teams in order to rescue the Zeo Rangers and put a stop to General Noh's plan. Romi teams up with her brothers, Ryland and Rafael (members of the Star-Aura Rangers ) However, Rocky's children would find that they would arrive too late, and have to face off against their father as a Cybershade: the Graviton-Sphinx , Through the energy of the Blue Aether Crystal, and the Blue Goddess Gem, having a reaction with the Zeo Crystal, Rocky is rescued and his soul is given back to him. Following up his rescue, he has a reunion with Romi, though things are a little tense between the two of them, as Romi and he had not seen each other for over fourteen years. The Ranger Between Spaces After Romi is hurt during an attack, and is unable to return from Astral Projecting into a different dimension, Rocky worries about his daughter. After he learns she has projected into the dimension of the Esper Rangers. After the Aether Rangers (With the help of the Esper Rangers) defeat the Psychostasis Cybershade which Acedia had created from Erika's soul. Erika's soul returns to her body after her Cybershade form is defeated. Once the battle is over, Rocky receives a message from his wife, saying she plans on returning to their dimension, but she is going to rest up and visit with her family first. Rocky joins her after recieving a device from the United Alliance which allowed him to go between dimensions. He and Erika later return closer to the final battle of the Aether Rangers, to assist in the battle in Angel Grove and Stone Canyon, when the Shade versions of the Aether Rangers begin terrorizing the city. Ranger Forms Rocky has access to all of his powers, through the use of a Master-Morpher. He often shares the Tyrannosaurs/Red Dragon Powers with Jason Lee Scott. 'Red Ranger' During the Legendary Battle of 2014; he Red Tyrannosaurus/ Dragon Thunder Power was returned to Jason Lee Scott for use during the battle. Rocky later uses the Red Ranger Power to fight against Lord Drayvon's armies. ''Zords *Red Dragon Thunderzord *Ape Ninjazord *Red Shogunzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator (Red) *Power Morpher + Tyrannosaurus Power Coin ► Ape Ninja Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Sword *Red Shark Cycle *Ninja Ranger Abilities ** Replacement - replaces the user with their Ninja Uniform to escape attack. **Flash Step - ability to move fast and jump high. **Burrowing - ability to disappear under the ground, allowing them to surprise attack the enemy. **Merging - merge with objects by disappearing into a "Warp Space" allows the user to hide within the object. **Energy Projection- Release blasts of Energy to attack enemies. **Cloning - Creates a double of the user. **Smoke Screen - creates a brief blast of fire and smoke, to allow for escape or distraction of enemies. **Giant Size - user grows to Giant sized temporarily. **Mind Control - allows user to generate mesmerizing waves to control the actions of their enemy temporarily. *Metallic Armor - allows the user super-speed and enhanced defense and strength 'Zeo Ranger III - Blue' This is the Power which Rocky primarily uses. Zords *Zeozord III *Super Zeozord 3 Arsenal'' *Wrist Communicator (Blue) *Zeonizer + Blue Zeo Sub-Crystal *Zeo Laser Blade *Zeo Laser Pistol *Zeo Power Axes *Blue Zeo Jet Cycle Family *Erika DeLuca - Wife *Ryland - Son *Romi - Daughter * Rafael - Son * Esper Rangers - In-laws. Trivia * The birth of Rocky's children was given as an explanation for why he was not present among the other Red Rangers during "Forever Red". * The Blue Sphinx Motif of the Blue Zeo Powers is a shared Motif with the Blue Aether Ranger. Also, the Sphinx's connection to Ancient Egypt is similar to the Blue Esper Ranger Power (Based off the Seven Wonders of the World.) **Both Romi's Eidolon power and Rocky's Zeo Power are based upon gravity, or rather anti-gravity. *Like the Other Zeo Rangers (With the partial exception of Katherine) Rocky's Cybershade Form is named after what his Zeo Zord is based upon (Sphinx) and the name of the Zeo Helmet (Graviton Helmet) Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:PR Allies Category:Allies